i had enough! the power within
by open door of hope
Summary: What if Mai finally had enough of Naru being a jerk? What if a ghost see this and decides to do something? What if that exact ghost was her mother ? What if it was lalya?
1. Chapter 1 the dream

Chapter 1 I can't take it anymore It was the beginning of the new year in S.P.R aka Shibuya Psychic Research like any other day Mai was once again late for work . "Oh no, I'm late for work Naru is going to kill me " mai yelled well she was getting ready . It was a rainy day in Japan and Mai's power went out so she had to hurry to work without eating breakfast. "Mai you're late, i want tea now " Naru aka Kazuya Shibuya said in a ice cold voice" yeah yeah but in my defense it wasn't my fault that my power went out "Mai instructed with exhausted in her voice while she walk to the kitchen to make "his majesty" his oh so precious tea .she then thought back to the night before when she had that nightmare no vision. Where She was a child and she walking home with her mother all of suddenly she was taken from her mother by force and all she could do was watch when her mother was killed in front of her in front right before she was going to see the person faces she then woke up with tears in her eyes . " Mai where is my tea, " we'll he walk in the kitchen to see Mai was in a daze and he try to snap her out of it when she started to fall backwards lucky he was already there to catch her in his arms . Then suddenly the business doors were open by three boys one of there the boy had green hair and blue eyes while the other two had identical features they both had red hair and dark brown eyes and the same faces Naru lift Mai up in his arms knowing she would not wake up for a few hours and he then walked to the couch and put her down softly then he turned around to look at the boys and ask in a business tone "what can i help you with" " we have a ghost problem " the one with red hair and blue eyes he then turned to look at Mai and asked " also is she ok ?" it was something that all the boys wander. Naru glance at the boy and confirmed that she is in fact fine ,she was sleeping and to keep on topic if you want me the take this case. "Yes Shibuya my name Kia yu this Ken Yuri this is Kenny Yuri the ghost has been give people creep marks with a upside down Pentagon and and words that nobody can understand " Naru rise his hand to stop the client " what do the worlds say" the clientslook at each and shook their heads like saying they don't know Naru told the clients to continue with a wave of a hand that just what the clients. "And people have been disappearing and found with red eyes , hair gray that looks like they had their spirit token of them ,they then jump off a cliff" and the twins grim and asked " will take this case " and Naru was about to say yes when all suddenly they heard a scream and turned to look at Mai. What they saw was amazing

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ghost hunt or fairy tail

_Note . 'hello' means she dreaming or think or flashback _

"Hello " means someone was talking

Chapter 2 the dangerous within the case

_Last chapter _

_the twins grim and asked " will take this case " and Naru was about to say yes when all suddenly they heard a scream and turned to look at Mai. What they saw was amazing_

Begin of the chapter They saw butterflies of all different colors surrounding Mai body like a coat of protection . The clients looks like they wanted to ask but knew better Naru saw this and Said "no this is not normal actually this is the first time that this happened and I have no clue why but Taniyama will explain if she knows what's going on " They continue waiting for mai to wake up. When all the sudden they heard a gasp from Mai it looked like she was looking up and the butterflies start to disappear like they were never there they were too busy studying the butterflies that they didn't see she was awake in tiny voice she asked the clients who were they "oh yes ma'am my name is Kai yu this Ken Yuri this is Kenny Yuri and it's a pleasure to meet you" they all said while bowing Mai saw this and got up to bow to " it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance too ," and she turned tomorrow and ask "do we have a case or don't if we do then I need to go home to packed my things " and Naru Nodded and told Mai to go home and pack and come back Tomorrow at six o'clock AM Mai Nodded and left after she called everybody ( Madoka Mori ,Masako Hara,John Brown , Ayako Matsuzaki , Hōshō Takigawa , Osamu Yasuhara,Lin Koujo,)

Time skip to tomorrow:

_In Mai apartment Where she was having a dream about the case where the form her other dream was turned into a demon the demon was look for something when it found it screened with sadness when Mai want to go look at what it was but was stopped by a hand . Mai turned to look at who the hand belongs to see it was again again Gene he shook his head and said "it is not time yet for you to see this" Mai look at him weirdly right before she was going to ask she was pushed backwards into her body. _

When she awoke she looks at the clock to see she was going to be late for work "oh no I'm late for work " and got out of bed to get ready for the case and out the door she want. And down the street she went. Mai made it with 1 minute to spare! "Yes I'm on time !" Mai said with excitement in her voice

"Mai tea "Naru the narcissist said


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing of ghost hunt or fairy tale or secret love by Jojo_

_Last chapter_

_In Mai apartment Where she was having a dream about the case where the form her other dream was turned into a demon the demon was look for something when it found it screened with sadness when Mai want to go look at what it was but was stopped by a hand . Mai turned to look at who the hand belongs to see it was again __again__ Gene he shook his head and said "it is not time yet for you to see this" Mai look at him weirdly right before she was going to ask she was pushed backwards into her body._

When she awoke she looks at the clock to see she was going to be late for work "oh no I'm late for work " and got out of bed to get ready for the case and out the door she want. And down the street she went. Mai made it with 1 minute to spare! "Yes I'm on time!" Mai said with excitement in her voice

"Mai tea "Naru the narcissist order.

Beginning of the chapter

"Whatever Naru "Mai said with a frown on her face while she walks in to the kitchen she thought 'why does he not see I love he ' Mai started to make the tea . She sat down and stated to sing a song called secret love by Jojo "**Boy you're so hard to believe  
>Boy you're so hard to believe<strong>

**Just a friend  
>That's all I've ever been to you<br>Oh just a girl  
>Who wants to be the center of your world<br>But I ain't got much to offer  
>But my heart and soul<br>And I guess that's not enough  
>For you to notice me<br>I'm just your girl  
>And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you<br>To you, you**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
>Acting like everything is ok<br>But ohh  
>You don't know how it feels to be so in love<br>With someone who doesn't even know  
>My secret love In my dreams<br>I see us both together constantly Why can't you see This love that's here for you inside of**

**me  
>Ohhh<br>What do I have to do  
>For you to notice this<br>You look at her with love  
>With me it's just friendship<br>I'm just your girl  
>And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you<br>To you**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you (With you)  
>Acting like everything is ok<br>But ohh  
>You don't know how it feels to be so in love<br>With someone who doesn't even know  
>My secret love<strong>

**What do you see in her  
>You don't see in me (don't see in me)<br>Boy you're so hard to believe  
>Why do you show her love<br>But there's none for me  
>Boy you don't make sense to me<br>Is it cause I don't have much to offer  
>But my heart and soul<br>And I guess that's not enough  
>For you to notice me<br>I'm just your girl  
>And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you<br>To you, you, you!**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
>Acting like everything is ok<br>But ohh  
>You don't know how it feels to be so in love<br>With someone who doesn't even know  
>My secret love Oh Oooo, Wooo Boy you're so hard to believe<br>Your my secret love...  
>Oh no no no no no no... Boy you're so hard to believe...<strong>

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
>Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)<br>But ohh  
>You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby) <strong> **With someone who doesn't even know (Oh Yeah)  
>My secret love<strong> " when she finish the song she had tears in her eyes but she did not note that someone was behind her who stated to applaud Mai hand turned so fast she got whiplash just to see Bou-san clapping " wow Mai I had no idea you knew how to sing like that " while giving her a bear-hug " you're hurting me "

Then suddenly a purse came out of nowhere and hit him on the head "What was that for Old-hag! "Monk yells at, Ayako, "Did you just call me a hag you stupid monk. Oh before I forget mai you sing very well" Mai face went crimson


	4. Chapter 4 the mom

_I don't own ghost hunt or fairy tail_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you__**  
><strong>__Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)__**  
><strong>__But Ohhh__**  
><strong>__You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)____With someone who doesn't even know (Oh Yeah)__**  
><strong>__My secret love____" when____she finish the song she had tears in her eyes but she did not note that someone was behind her who stated to applaud Mai hand turned so fast she got whiplash just to see Bou-san clapping " wow Mai I had no idea you knew how to sing like that " while giving her a bear-hug " you're hurting me "_

_Then suddenly a purse came out of nowhere and hit him on the head "What was that for Old-hag!"Monk yells at, Ayako, "Did you just call me a hag you stupid monk. Oh before I forget mai you sing very well" Mai face went crimson_

"How long have you been there watched me sing? "They stopped fighting and look at each other and said in harmony "The whole time you where sing "Mai was about to comment when the whistle blew on the teapot, she point at them and said "Do not tell anyone about what you heard pretty please "

"Yes Mai-Chan" Monk and Ayako said

"Thank you very much Monk and Ayako" Mai said waking away from them with tea in her head

In the manor outskirts of town

"Layla, We frond your daughter"! Kia yelled to the women in corner

Layla turned and said "where is my daughter? How is she is? She ok is she well is she Happy "

"Yes she is , well she at S.P.R no she is not happy she is heart-broken because the person she fell for dose not love her but other than that she is fine "

She smiles a small smile and assumed "I'm just happy I got to see my all daughters before I die " and she turned and said "thank you so much for everything "

"No problem "Ken said with a sad smile on his face

Back to S.P.R

"Mai tea "Naru said while look at the case folder he heard a knock at the door "come in Mai "

"Here your tea Naru "Mai said with a frown while hand him the cup of tea as soon as she gave him the tea she turned around and went to the liver room and sat down Naru was right behind her and sat down by her

"Mai when you pass out you had butterflies cover you like a shield of protection could you explain "

"What are you talking about?"Mai asked with a confuse voice

"So you don't know what I'm talking about you know what never mind" he said getting up and going to his cave

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5 the past reveal what should've

"_Mai when you pass out you had butterflies like a cover you shield of protection could you explain"_

"_What are you talking about "Mai asked with a confuse voice _

"_So you don't know what I'm talking about you know what never mind "he said getting up and going to his cave _

**Chapter 5: the past reveal what should've been but never was **

Yoru no akuma mean demon of the night

"**I wonder what he was talking about" Mai thought **

"Naru I'm going home "

"Whatever Mai just leave"

In the manor outskirts of town

"Layla they are coming tomorrow, you will see your daughter just hold on for a little while longer please your daughter need you so just hang on you will see her I promise" yu said with a tiny sound of hope in his voice he knew that there was no way to save her but he can at least let her see her baby girl just once right, before she pass

"Oh yu my dear friend if I die before I meet my daughter please give her my keys and train her to be the crystal mage I never was" she asked in a helpless voice she knew that after all the fight she would never get to see her all grown up but even thought she never, ever gave up hope to see her last born child and make her see her destiny and help her along the way

"Layla was it not you who told us to never give up hope ever if the battle is lost " Kenny said , " was it not you told us to fight for what we believe in to stand tall with heads healed up "

"Yes it was me curse change there is no hope for me "she in a hopeless tone

"Layla I know this is hard for you but your daughters needs you to stay strong even if it so hard to be you gave up your daughters you give her the best changes in this fight when the Yoru no akuma came you knew that if she stays in are world she would die he say that your second child will die by his hands so you sent her to a world without magic so he can't find her instead you was curse of her" Kenny said with love and worry

To be contine


End file.
